Bobby Blake
Robert "Bobby" Blake Jr. is a main character in Glee: The Concrete Jungle. He is portrayed by Brenton Thwaites. Biography Bobby was born in a small cluster of houses on the outskirts of Las Vegas , her parents Robert and Dinah Blake always been very hardworking and always did everything to support Bobby and his younger sister Cassie , they took turns two jobs each, while Robert was taxi driver and Elvis impersonator , Dinah was a receptionist at a luxury hotel and attendant in the cafeteria, and later in the day when Robert bucava her and he went home by car , but on a rainy day , they ended up suffering a terrible accident, and they died , leaving Bobby with only 9 years of age and Cassie 5 , orphaned and lonely , aunt Bobby moved to his house and since she was a single parent and the only known them, she went to live with them , but she was very inresponsible and always conflicted with Bobby , who always promised that the day he would take Cassie could from there and went live just two , she teased the boy saying he would never be anything in life and would finish working taxi driver like his father, Bobby cried night and then made the pledge to follow his great passion was music and become someone important and give a good life to his sister , he spent differently from other boys teens he took turns in study, work , and play guitar in the evening and followed your life so always sounded more harsh and always striving for his dream , he completed high school, Bobby took his savings , his guitar , and left for New York , and so chase his dream , but promising his sister that he would return one day famous and important worldwide and would get there. He then reached the concrete jungle with the clothes , alumas economies in the backpack , and his old guitar , and now it's all or nothing for him , and he hopes that by working hard every day , he could someday achieve success and fulfill the promise he made his sister . Personality Bobby has a very strong personality and while he tries to be the tough guy he is very sentimental and needy, the very fact of having lost their parents too early and having to grow up and mature faster, it flattens dreams and Restrictions the same scope as the same time he thinks about going out and accomplish everything he ever wanted, he thinks of his sister, so Bobby never had the luxury of selfishness that is just thinking about him, he always puts people important for him in the first place, which could generate frustration, generates just the normal sense of that act he show who he really is a golden boy who had to grow faster than the others because it had not parazer to have a family like the others, he is a boy who wants to realize their dreams and give every last drop of his sweat to achieve this. Category:Characters